


It's just us TWO

by yadame



Category: GOT7, 갓세븐 | GOT7
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Slow Burn, Teasing, jinyoung is a student, mark is a rapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadame/pseuds/yadame
Summary: Sue Jinyoung for the mess he is. He doesn't care 'cause Mark was nothing like he ever saw.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ★
> 
> Song: GOT7 (Markjingyeom unit) - TWO

 

 

"Shut up, Jackson." Jinyoung warned, glaring at the boy who just entered the bedroom -he was in- laughing. He ignored him and turned to what he was doing.

 

 He was angry. Well, how can't he? When all he wanted was to sleep after his last uni-exam. Exams did him dirty, so dirty; with all the stress and the sleep deprive thing. He really needed rest and too much-yes like too much- 'sleep' but Jackson here has another plan for them. 

 

"Jinyoung, come on! It's been like what a half an hour. We'll be late." Jackson whines. Jackson was his best friend. He loved him. He really did but right now he hated him the most.

 

"Then shut up asshole and let me decide what to wear." Jinyoung looked over at the closet in front of him , running his eyes through the clothes hanging, ignoring his friend.

He was having a problem. Since it was the exams' season he didn't do much but studying! So he didn't buy new clothes since .. yeah a while. And the whiny baby behind loved to party a lot and wanted to do it with him today with accepting any word as a 'NO'. 

So yeah, he didn't know what to wear for the going out-he totally was forced to- with Jackson.

 

"Just wear whatever. You look good with any thing, man!" 

Jinyoung heard Jackson's footsteps retreating from the bedroom. "Just decide already. I finished ages ago and am dying from boredom here."

 

Jinyoung smirked. A way too happy inside cuz he made Jackson suffer- even if it's a little. He ended up matching a 'black ripped Jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly and showed his peachy ass in a very sexy way' with a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket. He applied some eyeliner not to much but to show his eyes. Jinyoung was beautiful and the addition made him even more. His hair was styled up showing his forehead. He was satisfied with the look, at least 'cause it was the best he can do with what he got here.

 

"What now!" he sighed after hearing jackson whistle.

 

"Nothing but you know If I wasn't Jackson AKA your best friend. I wouldn't let you out of the bedroom you've just get out of."

He was a sight. A beautifully pleasing sight. He knew. Many boys and girls reached him out but he refused. He just felt like it's not that much of a thing 'cause he didn't felt it. Like how it should feel with any of his dates before. He didn't even know how should it be! but he just didn't do couples no more. So yes he was beautiful with no interest in someone.

 

Jinyoung laughed, "Well thank god you're Jackson Wang AKA my best friend.", making Jackson laughing too.

 

"I really hate you right now, Jackson. But fuck you 'cause also I love you. I hated you for draggin' me to whatever we’re going but I love you 'cause I know you want to make me happy." 

Jackson knew he was stressed through the semester and since it's the last day for them they should have fun and Jinyoung would really love to if it was the day after or any day but just not today. Today he needed sleep AKA the rest AKA let my body have a decent nap and then we will talk and do any shit you want.

 

"Awww .. " 

Jinyoung sighed after Jackson gave him a wink smiling. 

"Okay let's go now idiot." Locking the door, they make their way out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What is that?"

 

 Jinyoung was looking to the back of his hand. They arrived ten minutes ago to a night club Jackson was meeting Bambam -his boyfriend- in. When they first entered the place, there was a tall boy with cute features standing at the entrance. The boy was sayin' something about 'special event' then took their hands and wrote a number for each of them. Now, Jinyoung was staring at a '20' on his hand. Jackson though was a "21”and Bambam has a "13". 

 

"It's for the special event for the main performer here today." Bambam answered.

 

"Who? ... did you see him before? ... do we know him?" Jinyoung asked.

 

"Jinyoung-ah. The 'WE' you just mentioned is referring to me and the big man here. You don't party so you don't know." 

 

"Yeah- yeah. Just answer the damn question you little brat." Jinyoung rolled his eyes making the two of his friends laughing and that but a smile on his face. But Bambam was right. He wasn't a party man. He just went out with friends mostly at the coffee place near his house or the one across of the university. 

 

"His name is Mark Tuan. He's a rapper. A main here." Jinyoung hummed and Bambam continued.

 

"He is a great rapper. I admire him. The boy has guts. Well, most the rappers do but his is different."

 

"How different!?" Jinyoung was curious.

 

"You will see. What's the fun if I tell you?" Bambam teased and Jinyoung hated him for doing it. Jinyoung didn't say much but he will do; wait and see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark was in his 2nd performance already and Jinyoung was nowhere to be okay. Shit! 

 

It's not like Jinyoung never saw hot boys. He did but they were out of his interest. No special. But now he don't know why 'the disaster gay' jumped out of him. Mark was a double edged weapon. The minute the boy walked in the stage, the molten butter Jinyoung became. Everything about Mark made him intense. The dark-navy hair partly styled. The fairly pale skin and the sharp features. The all black he's in, made Jinyoung aware of that he must search if there is a 'Hybrid of an angel and Demon' exists because he was no believer but right now he'd swear by all the gods that they do exist.

 

"Babe, you're drooling." 

Jinyoung looked at Jackson and he saw the boy was winking at him. God, he wished that he could wash this look of his friend's face but he ignored him, looking back at the figure smiling at the stage. 

 

'God! Canine teeth. Add a vampire with the hybrid thing. I'm done here'. 

 

'What the hell was this Mark Tuan!'

 

His head was throbbing with how memorized he's right now. He didn't even know that the 3rd performance started. He wasn't in his damn mind at the moment. 3 songs in a row. Wow! The stamina. 'Well, a rapper you idiot.' He definitely lost his mind. He was talking to himself now.

 

The performance was amazing. He, for once -since the rapper started- focused and started to enjoy the stage of the artist. His voice was a variation of husky, low, deep but never lost the sharpness when he plays with the lyrics. And sometimes loud but it gets soft whenever he needs it to be. This man here wasn't playing. The artist here was in control. Jinyoung loved it and took a side note to search about the artist 'cause right now he's definitely a fanboy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung was in awe. Sue him! The aura of this man on the stage is so ambiguous. Just how intimidate perfect rap Mark can deliver; that makes you do nothing but stare at how talented he is and how manly he is. But all of that was long forgotten when he smiles. 

Long gone the sharpness. 

Long gone the man whose stare while rapping could makes you addicted to his voice. 

But now, what- now ... The smile. Mark Tuan's Smile is a pandora box was opened to pull us all in a black hole of happy moments you can't help but smile when you think of. Soft angelic features show and that's not fair. 

 

Jinyoung never thought that a smile could melt but here he's for the hundredth time -in what? not even an hour- a molten butter or a molten cake or a molten snow under the sun rays or .... just name any molten thing 'cause he is all of them right now. He wished Bambam warned him not telling to just wait. Those idiots! He knows that they must be laughing at him right now but he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about in this damn place at the moment is the man standing at the stage over there.

 

 

 Jinyoung for the first time falls and falls hard.

The more the boy rap, the more the fall.

The more the boy talk, the more the fall.

The more the boy smile, the more the fall.

 

The more Mark Tuan do, the more Jinyoung don't know what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, it's the special event. In which Mark will draw a ball from a box with a number and the one has a matching number in his hand is going to be next to Mark at his last performance for the night. The anticipation was makin' his heart beats so fast. 

 

"20" He heard Mark announcing and cursed whoever the lucky one is. Envy in his mind for the ......... wait 

 

"What?" He screamed looking at Jackson and Bambam who were falling to the ground from the laughter and he hated them right now. 

He wasn't prepared when he lifted his eyes to the stage again. Mark was looking at him smiling. 'Help me' he thought.

"You, the hot in leather. Are you 20?" Mark asked and he felt his cheeks burning.

"Y-yeah ... " Jinyoung cursed himself for stuttering. 

"Come on then." 

 

Jinyoung didn't know how he survived the walk there to Mark. He can swear that he feels how jelly his legs are right now but that doesn't matter. The legs don't matter, the heart is. But what if the heart is even worse with the look Mark givin' him right now when he is like next to him. He really doesn't care about all the eyes staring and checking him as much as Mark's do right now. Mark's gaze on him right now makes him nervous and he don't know why. 

 

He teared his gaze from Mark and looked back at the two fools Aka his friends. He saw Jackson laughing too loud givin' him a thump up and Bambam jumpin' wowing. 'What an idiots!' he smiled. He heard Mark for the first time since he came to the stage talking.

 

"umm.. so yeah. It's the last for today. It's a song called TWO. Me and the big baby right there wrote it and he gonna sing the vocals."

 Jinyoung heard someone whining 'Hyung~ I'm not a baby' at the back while Mark was pointin' at the same boy who wrote the numbers down at the enterance.

 

"I hope you enjoyed yourself today."

 Mark smiling as the cheering was loud. Turning to Jinyoung who was feeling every part of him burning whenever the man looks at him. God he is a disaster. 

Mark faced him givin' his back to the audience looking at him, "Name?" lifting his eyebrows with a look Jinyoung wanted to wash it from his face 'cause he was feeling like he's being teased. 

 

"J-Jinyoung ..." He cursed himself for the second time today. He was a mess.

 

"Oh! Then Jinyoung-iee, Let's have fun. I will make sure you do." Jinyoung heart betrayed him, beating so fast as Mark whispered the last sentence in his ear. He pretty sure he heard Jackson's loud laugh and Bambam's screams but he can't decipher anything but how Mark said his name in such a teasing cute way. God! He's an idiot.

 

Mark put him on a chair made him facing him and his back to the audience. He don't know why! He don't know how he ended in that position and he doesn't care ‘cause Mark was beautiful.

 Beautiful talking.

 Beautiful staring. 

Beautiful talking his hands to help him sit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

'TWO' was his death song. 

 

Indeed. The song has some japanese parts, Mark stated and Jinyoung Thanks himself for studying hard and understanding the language. 

It turned out the song is sexy and Mark is gonna .... Is gonna what!!!!! Jinyoung screamed internally, he doesn't know what Mark gonna do. It's like Mark felt his worry. He smiled at him. Getting close, whispering again,

"Don't worry, relax. I told you we gonna have fun, beautiful." Jinyoung hoped Mark didn't hear the crazy fast train of the beats of his heart running wild inside but Mark turned to look at him with a knowing smile. Jinyoung wished the ground to open up and bury him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The music starts low sounds with a nice beat and Yugyeom the big whining baby, yes that's his name! started singing. A beautiful voice Jinyoung must admit; helps him to relax, shifting to sit in comfort at the chair. He shifted to the figure in front of him. He was surprised by Mark staring at him with a look made him very small but not in a bad way. He winked and Jinyoung's sure now that his cheeks became cherry tomatoes.

 

 Mark's first part now. He started singing,

"Hold up boy. I wanna hold your hand tight," interwining their hands. Jinyoung felt the softness of Mark's one on his and the feeling was soothing. He's afraid he loves it. Mark continued, Jinyoung gulped. 

 

"we can wonder off together in this dark dark night,"

staring at him and Jinyoung can swear that this man here Mark can see through his soul with this stare. Never breaking an eye contact,

 

"You staring at the stars in the sky but you the only star in my eyes," 

Jinyoung didn't know he's holding a breath until Yugyeom started singing. He didn't pay so much attention to his singing. It's not like he is not interested. Believe me he is but Mark presence is not helping him doin' anything else but givin' the man all of his five senses and if they were ten he would happily give.

 

Jinyoung gulped and that's wasn't easy with the stare Mark givin' him. Mark starts moving and Jinyoung heart stopped for the God knows how many time already! when Mark touches his neck. Stroking the end of his hair. He was gentle and that's wasn't helping at all. Mark pushed him gently and started taking of his jacket and Jinyoung eyes widened. His heart was sinking but before he could think Mark was in front of him again and the leather Jacket was somewhere at the floor. He panicked but Mark looked at him, assured him that everything is alright.

 

"Nothing more,"

 He found himself saying in a very low voice. He don't know how Mark heard him but the man nodded reassuring.

 

Mark started again. Never breaking an eye contact and Jinyoung could swear that whenever they started it's only like just the two of them. No one else, just him and Mark. The boy also didn't give his audience much attention from the start of the song and Jinyoung wonder why!

Mark leaned at him, so close. His sweet smell invaded Jinyoung’s space. Jinyoung liked it. A mixture of a kinda minty smell with the smell of sweat since the boy was on stage for hours now. It's intoxicating. It makes him feel safe. 

 

Mark's started singing on his ears. Body so close. Chests are touching. Mark's breath is tickling his skin. He shivered.

 

"You plus me boy futarikiri." 

"You can trust me, won't do you dirty,"

Jinyoung gulped. Supporting his hand on the chair's arm 'cause the other hand was still in Mark's one. 

Mark retreated looking at him. Face to face. Eye to eye. Only a few inches are separating them. Jinyoung closed his eyes to take a hold of himself. Everything was too much. Too much and he didn't know why he's feeling like that. Opening his eyes again when Mark breath tickles his face this time announcing that Mark is starting again.

 

"All night long, all night long. Yoakashite,"

"Anything, anything. Bokura dake,"

He's smiling that dazzling smile making Jinyoung wanna reach out to caress his cheeks but he didn't. Instead, he squeezed Mark's hand. Tightening his hold of the hand of the singer. That made Mark hold it even more. 

 

"Te to te to karamase. I love your touch."

Jinyoung felt Mark's thump caressing his hand. A soothing move made him safe and crave for more.

 

"Me to me ga awasate. I need your love."

 

Mark let go of his hand but before he get disappointed. He felt Mark's two fingers on his jaw. Making his face so so close. He felt their noses almost brush. He hold his breath. 'Mark what are you doing to me' he thinks. Holding his eyes with his, Mark sang for him.

 

"Take a look into my eyes,"

"Till the end, it's you and I"

Pointing at Jinyoung heart and then his as the last sentence was formed. Jinyoung couldn't take more he pushed himself back resting his head at the back breathing hard. He was wrecked with some few words. Mark wrecked him with words. He felt small under the man gaze. So safe under the man touch. He knew he was idiot and this man is the reason. What the hell is this game! 

 

Yugyeom starts again but Mark's hand never left his shoulder somehow reminding him that he is here for him. Somehow he felt grounded. But how can one man be the reason of his chaos and calmness!

 

The song came to an end but Mark wasn't going easy on him. He faced him again throwing the the last lines at him with a look makes Jinyoung's heart fastened. 

 

"It just us TWO."

"Don't need nobody else but YOU."

Pointing at Jinyoung with the last word winking. 'Mark Tuan have some mercy.' is all he could think of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you." 

He told Jackson who just handed him a bottle of water. He needed it after what had happened. He feels so hot. He can't even put on his jacket back. His mind is hazy and his senses are somewhere near the pacific ocean. His heart still throbbing. He even feels lightheaded without drinking a sip on any drink.

 

"How was it?" Bambam asked with a grin.

 

"Shut up." Jinyoung sighed.

 

 

"Well, can't you see? He's breathing heavily. Sweating like he was running for hours without a break. His cheeks can fry an egg right now." 

Bambam laughed out loud at Jackson words and Jackson took a sip of whatever what he was drinking. Jinyoung can't comprehend a thing right now.

 

"For god sake just look at him, Bambam. Jinyoung looks like he had s....... ouch "

 Jinyoung stopped Jackson from forming the next words hitting him with his leg.

 

"Don't you dare say it." Jinyoung warned him and his heart melt for the puppy eyes jackson gave him making him sigh in defeat. Making his friends laughing again. He's such a pathetic boy. They got interrupted with someone clearing his throat.

 

"Hey .. "

 

Jinyoung was struck by Mark again and again. Smiling at the group. No. Mark was looking at him again. Jinyoung take a look at Mark’s outfit. It’s different now. The boy's hair now styled down as a black =93 cap hugs his hair back forth. One tight ripped blue Jeans with a simple Work Hard Play Hard black shirt. He was fine. Mark was just fine-so fine- to be honest. Everything about him screamed beautiful. Jinyoung couldn't help but blush even more. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

 

"Oh. Jackson and I gonna get us drinks." before Jackson says a word Bambam was draggin' him far from the two. Jinyoung thanked Bambam for that and he reminded himself that once they back home to just thank jackson for dragging him here tonight. 

 

"So ... Jinyoung," Mark started, taking a step closer dragging Jinyoung to him like a magnet. He was looking at him in the eyes. Jinyoung was weak. Sue him! The man is playing with his heart. 

 

"Yes. Mark." Jinyoung decided to play along. Smiling as he noticed Mark's smile formed.

 

"Do you want to go out for a coffee? Maybe tomorrow." Mark asked.

 

"So eager," Jinyoung lifted his eyebrow. He doesn't know from where this confidence came but he loved it.

 

"Yeah. Totally, Jinyoungie." Jinyoung smiled at the name again. Now with they are inches apart- he can take all of Mark's face again but luckily this time in private with no intense gazes from people as if he care for the first! Hell, no.

 

"Okay. You got a yes hereㅡMa-Mark hyung." Mark’s eyes light up and Jinyoung heart did the same. Smiling like a baby. Mark reached for his hands. Squeezin' it. Jinyoung smiled squeezin' it back.

 

"I can't wait, beautiful." Jinyoung blushed more at the nickname. Mark voice was addicting. 

 

"Give me your number to set everything tonight with you." Jinyoung nodded taking Mark's phone and writing his number down.

 

"Thank you, beautiful. Gotta go now." before he go; Mark caress Jinyoung cheeks one more time smiling. He turned around but jinyoung grabbed his hands kissing Mark's cheek. He doesn't know why but he felt like it. The touch the older gave him made him safe and he wanted to do him good too. Mark smiled, kissing Jinyoung forehead as a sign of affection and a reply of what he just did. That made Jinyoung feel more safer. Mark bid him goodbye and he sinks to his seat again.

 

The boys got back. Bambam sat next to him asking, "so , a date?"

 

Jinyoung smiled nodding. Not caring for the 'whipped' word from Jackson or the 'ewww' word Bambam threw at Jackson when he started making kissing sound with his mouth. It's not like they don't. Anyway, all of he could think of was the navy hair, canine teeth, dazzling smiling.

 

All of he could think of was Mark Tuan.

 

Yes, Mark Tuan


	2. A date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★
> 
> Song: GOT7 - The Reason
> 
>  ★

★

Song: GOT7 - The Reason

 ★

 

 

 

He has just bid Jackson goodbye ‘cause he decided to take a walk after all this late events. He needed to clear his thoughts. The late night’s fresh air always helps him to feel calm. It was his escape from all the stress from the university or whenever he needed to take a break from anything. 

 

 

The stars were always his companion at this time. Jackson was his friendㅡhis best. They shared a lot with each other and were each other solace in the bad and the good but right now he’s not. Whenever he had a late time walk just like now,the stars were. The moon also. Let's just say the walk was a his time alone and he loved it. He felt solitude. 

 

 

He took a breath and let it out. Thinking of all the things happened with Mark. The man was messing with his mind and somehow his heart. He smiled. Shaking the thoughts away, he decided to let things go its own way. 

 

 

 

 

Arriving at his flat. He just headed straight to the bathroom. Taking off his clothes, he runs himself a hot bath-he really needed it- with the lavender soap he loves he swept away all the tension of his muscles. 

 

 

He put on a grey sweatpants and a plain shirt for his sleep. Resting his head at the back of his bed, staring at his phone when a message pop out. His heart beat fastened at the idea of that message is from Mark. He shuts his eyes and tries to focus on his breath. Opening his eyes to check the message. His smile was the widest as soon as he reads it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's almost 11 when Jinyoung arrived to the café. It's a date both him and Mark set. The Cafe here, it's a nice place Jinyoung must admit. He loves it uncrowded and the place was. It’s a beautiful, not as big as he imagined it and he was thankful for Mark’s choice. He smiled when he saw brown walls with the beautiful paintings. He chose a table at the back. He decided to not order anything and waited for Mark. 

 

 

‘How could someone be that breathtaking even exists?' Jinyoung questioned, looking at Mark while the elder was approaching him. Mark was wearing a dark blue jeans and a white half sleeve tee. He looks so good but so fluffy as well with that beanie on his hair. Gorgeous. 

 

“Hey. Am not late, right?” Mark asked while taking off his beanie and sitting across Jinyoung. Meeting his eyes, Jinyoung smiled, shaking his head replaying, “it's okay.” Mark beamed, a smile that shows his canine teeth. Jinyoung felt all warm. 

 

 

“You look good, beautiful.” Jinyoung felt his cheeks get red as a result of that nickname again. He loved it when Mark say it. It makes him special. He smiled at Mark thanking him. Jinyoung was in a faded jeans and a black sweater. He played with the end of the sleeve, tugging his hands more in the sweater. He heard Mark murmuring cute but he decided to let it slide. He just don't want to be any more messier. He just can't control his heart in front of the rapper.

 

 

As the waiter approached to take their order. He decided to have a latte and blueberry waffle. Mark ordered an ice tea and a caramel cheesecake. As soon as the waiter left, Mark looked at him. The smile never left his face but he was nervous and Jinyoung felt it. Jinyoung was nervous too. He didn't have a date for a while but Mark is someone stole his attention and he wanted to know him more. He take a breath and encouraging himself to start to ease the atmosphere. Jinyoung smiled, “did you sleep well? Yesterday, was my last exam of this semester. I can't say I sleep very well. But I can feel am okay with the amount I had sleeping.”   

 

 

“I didn't had much sleep thou. There was a certain Jinyoung I was meeting and couldn't help it to plan it good.” Jinyoung scoffed. Then laughed giving Mark a look like he’s not buyin’ it. Mark laughed and Jinyoung felt the flowers in his heart bloomed. That made him happy. He wanted it to hear that laugh more often. 

 

 

“Why wouldn't you tell me? We could have it a bit late so you can have a good rest. I know that exams suck,” Mark stopped laughing, asking Jinyoung.

 

 

“No, no. I told you I’m okay. Don’t worry. Besides I really wanted to go out with you.” Jinyoung was embarrassed but he smiled at Mark. He wanted to let him know that he is all well and he really wanted that-the date-too. 

 

 

He was relieved when saw Mark smiling and he didn't miss the faint red that danced on Mark’s cheeks. At least, he wasn't the only one here. They started eatimg as soon as their breakfast ‘s arrived. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung was thankful as Mark never stopped trying to make him more comfortable. He talked him about almost everything and made him smile a lot. Jinyoung knew that Mark loved to skate and play basketball and games beside his songwriting as a rapper. He loved to rap even when he was at the States. He came to seoul as a tourist but he met Yugyeom who introduced him to a producer and then he started from there. He writes his own songs but he wasn't familiar with that much knowledge of producing.

Mark was beautifully young. Mature, his mind full of great ideas; he admired him for this at this age of 26. Jinyoung was 24. He felt like he has many things to learn from Mark and he can't wait to let him do. Hopefully. 

 

 

Jinyoung was fascinated also by Mark’s parents as they were great pillar to Mark. His parents also helped him a lot, he was thankful for them too. They were the ones who made him that man. He told Mark that he persuaded Accounting at first but then he decided to follow his heart and study Classical Music. That wasn't an easy decision but after talking out with his parents he decided too. That's where he met Youngjae his friend with the sweet voice and Jackson his best friend. He even told him about Bambam the thai boy who dated Jackson and JB the overprotective boyfriend with a very kind heart.

 

 

 “Am happy that you told me all of this,” Mark eyes screamed worry and Jinyoung had the urge to hold Mark’s hands. He let go and the boy smiled. 

 

 

“I’m a quiet guy. I hope I didn't blow my chance of a 2nd date out.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. Mark wanted a second date. With him. He can swear he wasn’t anything special but that idea of another date with Mark left him daydreaming, smiling. He loved the thought. A lot. 

 

 

“Nooo ~”, Jinyoung told him.

“You are great and I’d love too.”   

 

 

“Thank you, Jinyoungie. I really like you. I know yesterday I was a mess but you were so beautiful standing there, watching me. I have to admit I was watching you from the stage and I thanked God for giving me me a chance with you.”   

 

Jinyoung didn't miss the red that formed on Mark's cheeks again which made him smile. Mark was a straightforward person. So honest. If he wants to say something he does. That was very rare of a man. Not everyone can say whatever they want. That requires confidence and a knowledge of how powerful words can be. Someone who thinks a lot and know what to say and what to not say. At what time and where! 

 

 

‘Mark is a quiet person.’ Jinyoung noticed even Mark admitted it to him. Jinyoung found it very interesting. Mark is such a great human being with a great mentality.

He liked him, yesterday.

Today, he likes him more and more.

And thanks for Mark saying that he likes him too. He put his heart on an edge but he settled the unsteady feeling which was wilding there.

 

 

 “I like you too, hyung. You make it no easy to not fall for you.”   

 

Fuck. Jinyoung cursed the stupidity of his. Telling the man he isn't just liking him but falling too. How a fool! Embarrassed as he is he want it to disappear right now. 

 

 

“ You too, beautiful. You make it no easy for me.” 

 

 

Mark reached for his hand, taking Jinyoung’s in his and caressing the back of the younger's hand with his finger. He smiled looking at Jinyoung. His eyes says a lot of things but Jinyoung feels it. The safety, the gratitude, the company, the love, the both of them, the Jinyoungㅡthe one who Mark’s eye’s reflecting right now. He hoped Mark could see the same. Or just he wanted Mark to see what mess he makes him and then everything will be okay. ‘You are idiot Jinyoung.’   

 

 

 

 Running his hands in through his hair, staring at the passersby. Jinyoung blinked, thinking. Mark needed to go to the bathroom so Jinyoung had some time to think and regain some of his senses. The same senses which stopped functioning since yesterday, the moment he saw Mark. 

 

 

Fear and worry, he feels. Jinyoung never acted like this with anyone. He wasn’t into relationship and dating stuff. He loved being alone. Since yesterday all of that changed. ‘Why?’ He thinks. 

 

 

He also wants more and more of Mark. He keeps thinking of the latter a lot. When he smiles, Jinyoung smiles. When he laughs, this voice; Jinyoung swears that he wants it to never stop. The shiver he feels down his spine whenever Mark lock eyes with him, keeps him breathless but also he feel safe whenever the older looks at him and only him. No one made him feel like that. It leaves him confused but also in awe. A one soul like this exists and asks for one more time from him. He should feel blessed and he does. 

 

 

 

 

They decided to walk. Some fresh air to have, he loves it. Their hands kept brushing but Mark hold his hand looking at him, he was nervous. Jinyoung smiled, showing that he loves it. As Mark’s eyes shine with a thankful look, the younger felt good. He just wish that Mark feels like he does-at ease. 

 

 

“Hyung, thank you. I feel so happy. I hope you’re good too.” He wants to show him how happy he makes him. 

 

 

“Jinyoungiee ㅡ I’m on the moon. Seriously, I loved every moment with you. Till now I still do. I keep getting nervous. I wanted you to not feel bored. You deserve to have a great time.”  

 

 

Jinyoung’s heart stopped when Mark let go of his hand. He cupped his face. Fingers caressing the skin under Jinyoung’s eyes. The same place which must be burnin’ right now. Mark leaned kissing his forehead. The lips touch is gentle but had a longing feeling. A feeling made his beats race but kept it at pace. A feeling of safety. A feeling he loved and was thankful for. 

 

 

“You started it with the cheek kiss, Jinyoungiee. I'm afraid I can't stop it from now on, beautiful.” Mark smiled winking. Jinyoung hid his embarrassment. Hitting Mark’s forearm. Hearing the latter’s giggles, he smiled. 

 

 

“Jinyoung, thank you. I know I was a nervous mess but you kept making me feel safe. I hope I did it for you too. You make me fall even harder at this moment Jinyoung. I guess it wouldn't take so much time to completely love you, sunshine.”    

 

 

He feel dizzy while drinking all of this. The sweet taste of those words. The each of them formed by Mark’s mouth, getting out from those lips- Mark’s. Each word hit as a shot of vodka does. Feelings are high up as a sky is.

 

 

 Happiness high, check.

Appreciation high, check.

Gratitude high, check. 

 

 

He wants to say it out loud; that he is falling ever faster right now.

He thinks if that what love is then he loves him. Loves him so much. But the words were stuck. He just hope his eyes tell the older all of that. He was wrong when he decided to look at Mark at the moment. The older smile was blindly shining but still he searched for an answer from Jinyoung. If the younger was feeling the same. He felt it. He told him when they talked not a long ago but he wanted to say it again to make it clear. 

 

 

He didn't felt what he was doing till he felt something at his waist. Mark was hugging him back. He hugged Mark first. He did.

The nervousness was nowhere found when his arms were behind Mark's neck. The safety of the touch. The safety of the arm pulling him closer. The safety when one of Mark’s hands patted his head and the other supporting him. Jinyoung's face hiding in the crook of the elder neck.

Mark's smell is the definition of home. The rest after a very tiring day. He’d love to have it for a long time. The smell that felt like home. 

 

 

He tightened his grip, hugging Mark’s so tight. Hoping he feel how thankful he is. That his answer is definitely yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. He wanted Mark to feel his feelings, how overwhelmed he was. Mark’s touch was saying a lot of things and he hoped his positive feelings transport to him too. Mark’s hands never left his body so he felt safe and hopefully he prayed Mark will do too.

 

 

At least, for now he decided to enjoy it with nothing but Mark’s breath dancing of his neck. Sending shivers down his spine. The elder made him feel like he deserve to be loved. To be happy. He decided he do too.

 

 

 Mark Tuan was an embodiment of Jinyoung’s happiness.  

 

Mark Tuan was embodiment of Home to Jinyoung. 


	3. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★
> 
> Song: GOT7 - Fireworks. 
> 
> ★

Jinyoung's heart never stopped beating whenever Mark is around. It’s been a month already and Mark was perfect in every way possible. He never stopped caring about the younger and Jinyoung was thankful. He shows him how he appreciates his existence in his life. How he truly loves him and how he tries to let him know and feel that and Jinyoung knows. Jinyoung feels. Mark was a really passionate person in his life-in everything he do-, even passionate in his love to Jinyoung. He always notices every little thing about Jinyoung and do what he loves and that makes the younger get attached and he is afraid. Afraid of what's coming, afraid of someday would come and loses it all but he tries hard to push all of these negative feelings. Yes, he makes them disappear-Mark makes all the hid in another dimension. Mark loves him and he feels safe.

 

 

This month was dreamy. Mark made sure to take him to a lot of dates after their first. Every date with Mark was amazingly beautiful. The older gave him all. Jinyoung never felt out with Mark. Every time he spends with the rapper felt was surreal and Jinyoung is more and more in love. Mark’s was a smart-multi-talented-person. He has a talent in writing; since he was a quiet, he put all of him in writing. How powerful the lyrics he makes. Not just about love but also about the struggles that we would face, the loneliness we would feel, the youth and the dreams we want to achieve. He tries to push and pull all the strands-that moves our world-with each word of the lyrics he writes. Jinyoung respected him and became a fan of such a wonderful musician.

 

 

Jinyoung wasn't into underground music. Rap and hip-hop since he was focused on his classical music. He loves it a lot and that's why he persuade this degree but Mark made him open his eyes on a new world of music. It was rare of him to move out of his cocoon but the rapper has his ways. Jinyoung can swear that Mark has all the keys to his locked heart and he opens it with so much patience and care. 

 

 

 

 

When Mark knew that Jinyoung was into dancing as a hobby, he was so surprised. 

 

 

“Beautiful, that's amazing. Why didn't you tell me before?” giving Jinyoung the best smile he can form. His eyes tells how much he’s proud of Jinyoung. A thing made the butterflies in the younger’s stomach start dancing. ‘God, Mark is too good for him’ he thinks. 

 

 

“It’s nothing important but I just wanted you to know, hyung.” 

 

 

He wanted to tell everything to Mark. Dancing was one of the few things that makes him happy. He loved to dance as every move can tell a story. Every routine can change a life. Every routine can simply make one happy and makes him consider what he’s doing in this life. For him dancing was simply freedom. His way of expressing all the emotions he can't express and all the deep thoughts buried down that he can't tell. He made another reason today that- him dancing- made Mark proud of him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today, Mark wanted to see him. Jinyoung was startled ‘cause the older wanted him to come to the studio. He’s never been there but felt so happy, he is gonna see something special for Mark. The place where his passion lies. The place where his ideas transform to lyrics with melody. He couldn't wait no longer. 

 

 

Mark's studio was simply arranged with equipments he has a little knowledge of, maybe when he reach some advanced lectures, he will know them more but let's say he saw them before and know some of them. The place was quite spacious. It fits a couch and a small coffee table besides all of Mark’s things there. One wall has Mark’s favourite artists’ pictures and the other one wall has shelves with some statues the rapper collects. Cute.

 

 

Mark didn't notice him, immersed in his work. Jinyoung smiled ‘cause Mark looks so professional right now looking at the screen in front of him. Jinyoung didn't miss how his veins were shown whenever he was fiddling with some keys here and there. ‘God save him’. He put the food that was in his hands on the table and fanned his face. Mark is hot and that's not helping. 

 

 

“Jinyoungie. Hey, beautiful” 

 

 

Jinyoung jumped, didn't anticipate Mark. He just wished the boy don't notice the red on his cheeks ‘cause he really doesn't want to answer that. Mark pulled himself from the chair, reaching Jinyoung, kissing his cheeks. Hand find it's place on jinyoung side. 

 

 

“You brought food.” 

 

 

“Yes. I know how you get immersed in your work and sometimes you forget to eat so I thought we can have some time to eat before we go.” 

 

He always worries about Mark. He wishes that he could be with him always reminding him to take care of himself but Mark is busy and Jinyoung can't do so, so he makes sure to always send a text for the man. Asking about the day and it went then reminding him to eat. He doesn't want to sound so nagging but he just wanted to make sure the Mark eats well. Also to drink enough water to avoid dehydration. 

 

 

“You are an angel. I was starving.”

 

 

Looking at Mark who moved to sit at the couch, unwinding the sacks, pulling all the food out. Jinyoung didn't noticed he was frowning until the older sighs and then smiles, “don't give me that look, sunshine.”

 

“What look?” Jinyoung lift his eyebrows, unamused. 

 

“That look. The ‘why the hell did you forget to eat, idiot’ look.” 

 

Sitting next of him, Jinyoung sighed. Mark laughed. “I just want you to eat properly, hyung.” Jinyoung was sincerely talking. Mark is a part of his life and deserve some rest. He wanted Mark to know that. 

 

 

Mark's eyes show that he knew that already. Smiling at him, Mark moved his hand to brush some strands of Jinyoung’s fringe from his eyes then patting his hair. The act is so simple but it turns Jinyoung into a puddle that Mark keeps molding it to whatever form he is. His heart beats more than it does when he watches a horror movie. He feels shivers all on his body. Every touch of Mark is gentle and he loves it. He thinks he will never get used to it. It always makes him more and more loved. It will always makes him wants more. 

 

 

He is a mess and Mark Tuan is the reason for all of that. 

 

 

“Take care hyung, please.” He finally says. 

 

 

“I will, sunshine. I will do whatever you want.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark was so busy the past couple of weeks. Jinyoung didn't see him and missed him so much. They call each other and sometimes they have video-call too but he just misses him.

 

Writing and producing wasn't easy, the boy thinks. Mark tries to talk it to him once that he sometimes gets so busy, occupied with all the work he has. Mark doesn't want Jinyoung to feel left out and forgotten but it's the nature of his work but the younger assured him that he's really okay and he wanted him to take it easy and take enough rest. Mark was thankful and Jinyoung was too, ‘cause Mark is too honest and he really wants to make whatever between them works. 

 

 

But Jinyoung was really upset right now ‘cause the upcoming two weeks, he won't see Mark again. The artist had to travel to Okinawa as he was was helping a famous singer there in his upcoming album. Writing and producing even featuring in one track. Mark was a perfectionist, talented, well known of his work so yeah, he was wanted.

 

 

Mark called Jinyoung saying sorry for all the sudden work and telling how he missed him. Jinyoung couldn't stay upset with Mark. The boy he loves. Yes, loves. He knew that the time wasn't right to say so. Mark promised to comeback and compensate for all the days they couldn't meet in. Mark was nervous. Worried that Jinyoung was sad. To be honest, Jinyoung was but no one in this world can make the younger feel as loveable as Mark does. So all of these feelings were long gone as soon as he heard the man’s voice. Jinyoung is so lucky to just have Mark in his life. So he made Mark promise to text him daily and make some time to eat and if he had time to have a short call from time to time, whenever he is free. He just didn't want to make the artist feel pressured. ‘God, he is going to miss him so much.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sweating so hard, Jinyoung collapsed on the floor. He was panting. He reached for the water bottle and almost gulping it all, putting it next to him after finishing drinking. Looking at the mirror, he smiled, thinking of how Mark will react for this? 

 

He was practicing a dance for Mark. It was a present for the elder. A thank you present.

Mark was still in Okinawa. 2 days left till his comeback. Jinyoung missed him a lot. He did, he is so whipped. Mark did as he promised. Texted him to check on him and how was he since he returned to school already. Also whenever he was free he called him. Mark was considerate and the younger was so grateful for that. Mark does not help it but make Jinyoung loves him more and more. Thanking all the heavens for giving him such an angel. He was blessed. He truly was. 

 

 

 

The dance was his gratitude to Mark. In the second day of Mark’s arrival to okinawa, he received a track from the older. A track; Mark started a week before travelling but he completed it in Japan. It was an instrumental, the most beautiful -Jinyoung must admit- soothing. The piano’s sound was his favourite but the other instruments Mark mixed it with, made it even more beautiful. It was a self-composed for Jinyoung. Mark made it for him, only him. The younger shed tears when he heard it for the first time. 

 

 

Immediately, calling Mark while sobbing. The elder panicked as soon as he heard Jinyoung’s crying but he laughed when he knew it was happy tears. Staying with Jinyoung till he calmed himself, he never left. 

 

 

“You’re okay now, beautiful?”

 

 

“Y-yes.” Jinyoung voice was betraying him. He was too tired from the crying. But he was happy. So happy. Feelings were dripping everywhere around him, too overwhelmed by the love. 

 

“Good. I’m glad you liked it. I did it for you. I kept thinking of you because I love you, sunshine. I just can't help it, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung wanted to cry more, hearing it for the first time was like a struck of thunder in his heart. Mark-this beautiful Mark- loved him. How is that even possible. He must have been a Saint in his past life to deserve someone like Mark. He wanted to see the man right now. He wanted to hear it from his lips, not from some fibers transport whatever signal they received. He just wanted the rapper here with him to touch him, kiss him and let him know how he loves him in return. 

 

 

“Hyung, are you sure?”, because it felt surreal, he finally asked. 

 

“Totally, sunshine. I wish I was there with you, showing you how mush I mean it.”

 

Jinyoung didn't deserve Mark. No, he didn't. The man was the most mesmerizing human on earth. The angel in disguise. The one who captured his heart in his hands and never return it to him again. He loved Mark but how can Mark love him that much. 

 

“I love you too, hyung. So much. I wanna cry even more now.”, heart is going to burst. He sniffed. 

 

“No babe. Don't cry. I just ….. I love you, beautiful and I'm glad you fell the same.”, Mark sounded relieved as if something was weighing on his shoulders but now is all gone. Jinyoung felt it, he felt it ‘cause he was the same but Mark was more brave and he let it out first. Jinyoung was glad. 

 

“Always, hyung.”, heart beating so fast. Jinyoung put his hand on his heart, patting the area as assurance ‘you did good’ mumbling these words to his heart to return to his usual pace. 

 

 

“Yeah, always my baby ‘cause now you’ re mine.”, with a tone so overprotectively possessive -not in a bad way thou. Jinyoung felt a shiver down his spine. Yet the feeling is so warm. 

 

 

“Yeah, hyung. Yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

So Jinyoung decided to dance to this track. The one Mark made it, just for him. The one that was a reason for a first confession of love. A memory will not be forgotten as long as they stay together.

 

 

The dance was simple but Jinyoung gives it all of him. His heart, his love, his unspoken feelings and his appreciation. He made sure every move shows how much he meant it, how it carries a one big meaning and he wants to get it Mark. 

 

The dance was Jinyoung.

The dance was Mark. 

The dance was both of them. 

 

 

 

Mark’s just texted him asking where he is, so he told him that he is at the dance studio, the one he always goes to.

He grabbed a towel, heading to the bathroom after finishing practicing. 2 days till Mark's comeback and he is already over the moon by just the thought of he will see Mark soon. He took a quick shower from all of the sweat formed. He was exhausted, he completed the whole routine's moves, days ago but he came to practice to make sure he still gets it all.

 

The hot water was a blessing for his muscles and limps. He carefully messaged them, smiling and feeling relief as soon he felt it all the pain and the exhaustion gradually seeps away from his body. Finishing, putting on a black joggers and a black hodie; spare cloth he always has while practicing ‘cause there is something called hygiene. He don't want to with all the sweats on his body. 

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, hair still wet and all of his fringe is hiding his eyes. He was shocked. Mouth’s opening and closing without forming a word. Staring at the figure in front of him. 

 

“Why do you look like a lost fish, love?”, taking a step forward, Mark laughed. 

 

 

Mark is here. What? How? Why? ……. 

 

 

“H-hey, how come you are here?”, stuttering, taking a close step to Mark. So eager to touch him, he really missed him so much and now he is back. In a second his hands were at the elder neck, hugging him so tight. Burying his face at the older’s shoulder, sighing, this is home, he thinks. He moved his face to meet Mark’s eyes -those eyes- that emits every warm feeling exists in this whole universe. He loves them and loves the one they belong to. Mark smiled, hugging him tight, putting a kiss on his temple. 

 

 

“I wanted to surprise you. To be honest, I wanted to award my hard working ass self by seeing you the first when I came back.”, sighing at his shoulder, Jinyoung felt Mark smile.

 

 

His heart beats so fast right now. Mark had it hard on himself. Working so hard to finish all the work and surprises him like that, 2 days ealier. Mark doesn't make it any easier again and again. He wanted Mark to be happy like him right now even if that means that he has to take a star -his precious star- from the sky and give it to him. 

 

 

He unfold himself from Mark, making the elder whine, “why~?”, Mark is pouting and Jinyoung wanted to kiss it away. He giggled, heading to the speaker. 

 

“Just wait there, hyung. I have something for you too.”

 

Jinyoung’s mind is freaking out. He is about to do what he’s been doing for the past days. He will dance for Mark. Dance was his thing, his only. Never dancing to anyone, he just danced to his heart, to his mind, to his soul. He wanted Mark to have all of him, now and forever. 

 

 

He pressed the play button, taking his position at the centre. Mark’s wide eyes made the dancer smile. Mark didn't expect that, a good sign. He moved to sit infront of the younger to see him better. 

 

As soon as the song started, he transforms. Dancing was like a drug makes him high. He is trying to not focus on Mark who eyes him with a look that makes him shiver. Not to be a mess in the middle of his dance to the older, he ignored it. Giving the dance all of him. Every move, every step wasn't for him. All were for Mark and he wanted Mark to understand it. Understand what he is trying to say and inform him. All of his feelings or at least what is Mark’s to him.

 

The piano’s melody at the middle of the track is his favorite. Mark really did a great job. He won’t ever listen to anything but this in all of his life just to prove to Mark that this is the bestest. The gretest. The most perfect in every way. 

 

He concentrated on every body roll. He never felt alive and now he does. Dancing was his freedom. His secret but now he has to share it with one man. Mark.

Every step of this routine has a peak of his love to this man standing there. He pushes himself to the man as the song is about to end. Body’s swaying left and right in front of him. He improvise and took Mark’s hand without breaking his eye contact. He interwines their hands, lifting it and putting it on his heart as the last tone was played. 

 

 

It seems like eternity. Mark hadn't spoken, a dark look in his eyes. Jinyoung shivered. His heavy breath is the only sound along with the beats of both their hearts. He didn't let go of Mark’s hand, still on his chest. Mark didn't move and Jinyoung hoped he could read the other’s mind. He needed to. To know what Mark’s feeling. His eyes bleading for Mark to say something. 

 

 

“Th-that was …. Wow…. Jinyoung,”, the older finally says. Jinyoung let out the breath, he didn't even notice he was holding.

 

“You liked it!” 

 

Mark tighting his hold of gis hands,

 

“Sunshine, I Loved it. Why the hell are you so talented?”, Mark was trying to put what he was feeling in words, Jinyoung smiled for the effort. 

 

“Babe, I just love you. You danced for me on a track I composed for you. Can you feel my heart? It’s going wild…”, taking Jinyoung’s hand, Mark put it on his heart. Jinyoung felt how the rapper’s heart was beating in a fast pace. He smiled 'cause he loved the idea of this; that he did that to the boy. 

 

“Sunshine, you know what I want to say, right?”, 

 

Jinyoung laughed ‘cause yes he did. How can't he? He feel the same, the older makes him nervous, making all his mind hazy. The feelings as high as the Everest. He is in love but fortunately he is loved in return. 

 

He finally nodding, letting Mark be at ease. He’s happy for himself. He’s happy for Mark. He’s happy for both of them. He wanted to reward the elder with the best he could do so he’s satisfied with what he tries to do here. He is content with Mark and his smile. 

 

 

Leaning in Mark’s hand that caresses his cheeks. He felt nothing and everything. 

 

 

“Sunshine,”, Jinyoung didn't miss the older’s voice. He’s trying to not to sound nervous but he did. 

 

“Yes, hyung.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

 

Eyes wide open, heart bounds so fast. He breathes heavily. Cheeks’re burning and almost his jaw dropped. One question did that. One person did that. Mark did that. Jinyoung nodded involuntary. Mark smiled leaning till their faces were inches a part. Mark brushed his nose. The older breath dancing on his face. Jinyoung's heart is nowhere in his chest but he thinks it is somewhere lying at the dance floor. He closed his eyes. Mark leaned more. Their lips touch finally and OMG. Finally. 

 

Mark was gentle. The touch of their lips was doing no fine to Jinyoung. Mark hands never left his waist. He feels warm and safe. 

 

Their lips fit together and he never felt so right with anyone. He kissed before but this was different. He waited for it and it paid all the patience. It was so right that he feel like kissing Mark will end war, brings peace to his heart as much as he hopes love could brings it to the wrold. Mark sighed at the his lips and the younger smiles. They both break the kiss for grabbing some air.

 

 

“Nothing ever felt so right till now, sunshine. God, I love you so so much, Jinyoung. You just don't know what you do to me, love.”, Mark’s hands were cupping his face.  

 

 

“I know, hyung. I know.”

 

 

Now it was Jinyoung turn to answer Mark. He put his two hands on the rapper’s sholders. Leaning again taking the latter's lips in his own. Mark smiled on his lips but it took them no time. Now Mark’s deepening the kiss. There was a fire playing with Jinyoung body. Calling for more and more. Craving for more and more. One name was all what he thinks of. Only Mark.


	4. a Home in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ 
> 
> Song: GOT7 ㅡ Home
> 
> ★

Mark’s place was a definition of luxury. His flat is nothing compared to this. Indeed, the man was a great musician with so many hit songs he produced. Jinyoung never asks where he lived but when Mark sent him an address today, his jaws dropped when the taxi arrived to one of the luxurious areas of Seoul. Well, wow. 

 

Today, he’s staying with the rapper for the first time. Mark was at his place many times since he always insist to walk the boy after a date or pick him with his car from his late dance practice.

 

“I love to do it, sunshine. I love to make sure that you're safe.”

 

Mark commented when Jinyoung told him that he needn't to do that. He was happy with whatever Mark did to him but he wanted him to rest too. 

 

Jinyoung is all grown up to go home alone. But when Mark started to walk him, he liked that. All the attention Mark gave him. All the love he receives from the elder. But he didn't want to work out the older ‘cause he must be busy too and also he needs to go home early too. Mark sometimes won't sleep for two consecutive nights. Working hard but always makes sure he meets him at the third and even walks him home, he was thankful but he was also worried. 

 

But Jinyoung loved it and these words, made him feel so important to the elder. He loves him and the older’s care was one of the reasons he appreciates having someone like Mark to love. He is happy. 

 

So whenever Mark does that, he always takes his hand, gripping it so tight, loves how their hands fit with each other. Beautiful. Jinyoung leads him to his flat. Making him the best cup of coffee he can make, loving how Mark always sighs in contentment when he takes the first sip. He feels proud of himself as Mark gives him the most beautiful smile he always gives when he feels all happy and relieved. Jinyoung nods, return it with a smile full of love and happiness ‘cause he took off some of the older’s tiredness. He always seek to a find a way to. He wants do because he’s in love.

 

 

Mark wanted to spent the weekend with him so he told him to come over. Jinyoung heart dropped, so happy, so nervous, so thankful. He was stressed from school and Mark always senses when the younger mood is off. Jinyoung always wondered how the older is so clever at noticing that. Thankful. Mark know how to unravel him and folds him back in a very right way. He tries to assure him and talk whatever makes him sad or nervous. Mark’s was his solace, his place whenever he felt off and Mark is always here never leaving, never letting go. Jinyoung always tries to be his too. Hopefully. 

 

 

Riding the elevator, made him anxious even more. He was nervous. Mark’s called him when the last class of the day was finished. He was going to grab some takeout and go home but Mark had another plan. He patted the area above his heart; everything is okay. 

 

Everything is gonna be okay ‘cause he is here with Mark. 

 

 

Every time Jinyoung sees Mark, he falls in love more and more. Now is one of those moments. Mark’s hair was now returning back to its original color, black. So Mark in black was a sight as beautiful as the sound the black keys of the piano makes. No, Mark with black hair was as beautiful as a dark night with a sky full of stars. 

 

No, Markㅡhis Mark with the black hair is as beautiful as Mark and there is nothing as beautiful as Mark he’s ever seen. 

 

 

With a grey sweatpants, sleeveless black tee, a black hair along with this blinding smile, was a K.O for the younger’s heart. He loves a Mark who wasn't for anyone but him. He loves a man, every time he smiles a flower blooms, every time he giggles a natural symphony plays. That man was the figure waited for him, opened a door for him and now reached to kiss his cheeks. A man’s named MarkㅡJinyoung’s Mark. 

 

 

Taking off his shoes, Mark leads him inside. The place was beautiful, spacious. A mix of modern and classic decoration. Jinyoung smiled ‘cause it feels like Mark. Classy, organized and scream a man unreachable but yet humble and simple. Jinyoung just loves how Mark sounds like that but whenever he is around the younger, all of these walls goes down. Mark was and still everything that is beautiful, caring with the younger. He feels blessed. 

 

 

Jinyoung felt his a weight is down when Mark took his bag and put it on the couch. 

 

“You must be tired, sunshine.” patting his hair, Mark smiled . Jinyoung nodded. Yes, he was tired. 

 

“What about you go take a shower and I’ll make us food.”, the older voice was gentle to his ears, showing all the efforts the rapper’s putting to make Jinyoung feel like home.

 

Jinyoung does because wherever Mark is, is home. Jinyoung smiled. 

 

“The bathroom is right there. I put some clean clothes inside for you.” 

 

He almost didn't say a word but Mark knew what he really wants and how he wants it. Smiling, caressing the older cheeks, “thank you.”, he says.

 

Mark smiled kissing his lips in a light fast peck. He scrunches his nose, “any time, sunshine.” and Jinyoung loves him when he does that. Every time. 

 

 

Heading out of the bathroom, his mouth watered as - whatever Mark’s cooking, hit his smell buds. The smell was screaming delicious so he headed straight to the kitchen. 

 

 

Mark’s cooking is a beautiful view so he just stood there watching. How beautifully the elder moves to get whatever he wants. How he beautifully taste the food. Just how beautifully this man exists.

 

His cheeks was on fire when Mark caught him staring. “Come here, love.” He smiled on how cute Mark with a spoon telling him to approach. 

 

Leading him to a chair, Mark put two plates for them. 

 

“Red pasta with sausage for you sir. Enjoy.”

 

“Oh, thank you. 

 

Jinyoung giggled at his silly hyung, reaching for the fork to start eating. Jinyoung hummed as soon as the food hits his taste buds. Satisfied with the taste. 

 

“Hyung. That’s really delicious.” He looked at Mark. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it, love.” a proud smile’s formed on the older lips and Jinyoung smiled. 

 

 

As soon as they finished eating. Jinyoung wanted to wash the dishes for Mark but the rapper refused and started doing them instead , so Jinyoung decided to make them coffee -the one Mark loves the most- while chatting together. 

 

 

The night came fast, time with Mark always flies. Tonight is a beautiful night. Mark lead him to the balcony as he put down the cups on the floor. Mark sat first, reaching for his hands, patting the space next to him. The air was playing with their hair. Ruffling it. Mark is so beautiful with this messy hair. Jinyoung smiled, shocked when Mark’s voice pulled him to reality. 

 

“You’re staring again, Jinyoungie.” 

 

“Am I not allowed to hyung?” Jinyoung arched an eyebrow, earing a beautiful sound as the elder laughs. 

 

Shuffling to sit a cross of the younger. Face to face. Closer than before. Mark’s says, 

 

“Who said so, beautiful?” Pause. Staring at Jinyoung. Cupping his cheeks and saying between soft fast kisses to his lips.

 

“Whenever you want to” … 

“wherever you want to,” …  

“you do whatever you want, ” ... 

“I'm letting you.”

 

 

Mark was a devil. He plays with his heart like a drummer. He controls all of him and he’s letting him to. His heart is the older's property long time ago.  

 

 

Mark is more devilish now when he deepens the kiss. Sighing against the artist lips, made Mark holds him even closer deeping more. Lips dancing together in a rhythm, only they both produced. Jinyoung feels content, in love, happy, more like Mark’s. 

 

 

Opening his mouth for giving Mark access, he moaned on the older lips and the latter smiles, maybe thankful. He wastes no time for kissing the younger more, making Jinyoung dizzy. Even when the kiss tastes like Mark’s and the coffee they’ve just had, he felt no sober but even dizzier. 

 

 

Jinyoung didn't want it to finish but the lack of air made them to. It’s not like it's their first kiss. But he feels always like it is, whenever he kisses Mark. A feeling, he never felt. A power that only the elder holds. 

 

 

Mark’s still cupping his cheeks now his thumps caressing them. Mark looks at him now when their foreheads are nestling against each other. His heart beats even faster now. The power, these eyes hold, is beyond description. 

 

 

The faint light from the living room is dancing of the older’s cheek. His eyelashes are long and beautiful, shadowing the area under his eyes. Jinyoung put his thumb there, smiling, caressing it. Mark is beautiful.

 

 

He plays with Mark’s hair. Running the soft black strands between his fingers. He nuzzles his nose with Mark’s cheek, taking a long breath. “You smell good. Like always.” 

 

 

He smiles. He always described Mark’s smell like home. A beautiful, soothing smell. A smell puts his heart on a safe pace. A one that gives him the green light. A light to move on without fear. To move on with all the trust and love, he could ever give and receive. That was Mark’s. 

 

 

The older hands slipped till they found their way to his waist. Mark pulls him closer. Nothing separates their chests but the clothes they wear. Jinyoung’s hands wrapped themselves around the older’s neck. Jinyoung’s sitting between the artist’s legs while each of his own legs is folding, each on one side of the rapper.

 

 

Jinyoung sighed, tightening the hug. The breath he’s just released is nothing compared with the one; Mark just released, he feels it, the rise of the chest. The intimacy. 

 

 

“I could fall asleep just like that.”, he says. 

 

 

Now when his cheek on the older’s shoulder. His hair is swaying because of the air. He feels like a baby, relieved as soon as he finds his mom. He feels like crying now. The intimacy, the love, the Lullaby Mark’s breathing plays, the closeness, the moments when Mark’s hands are pulling him closer even when there is no space, this hug, those light kisses, the deep one also, just NOW with Mark felt like it’s so real and he can't believe it. He feels thankful. 

 

 

“Thank you. My Mark.” 

 

 

“Your Mark, sunshine.”, hands patting his hair, making him loses it all. His eyes’ are betraying him. Closing and opening. So heavy. Mark’s making it no easy, making it more like home. He gives in. 

 

 

“I love you.”, his voice was low but he wishes Mark could hear him. And he did ‘because the last words he heard were ‘ I love you more, babe’. He smiled one last time. 


	5. a Song for us

Humming any random melody is Jinyoung’s way to express his amusement. He always does it when he feels nothing but good feelings. It’s also a Jinyoung’s way of clearing his mind too, whenever he’s alone home. Also, the warmth he feels, makes him smile. So the humming is a relief for him. So the urge to humming right now is consuming his heart and mind. 

 

He woke up like 5 minutes ago but he couldn't open up his eyesㅡhe doesn't want to. With a head tucked under Mark’s chin and a one of his hands playing with Jinyoung’s hair, taking the strands between his fingers then releasing them is a very soothing act to Jinyoung, he just wants to sigh. The other hand is stroking his back up and down in a very gentle way. One leg is between the older's legs. He's just content. Happy. So again, he just wants to hum any melody but he ends up sighing, nuzzling little closer to Mark’s chest with his two hands on the older stomach. 

 

A kiss rested on his hair. A breath the older released made some strands of his hair move, he felt it, he smiled.

 

"Good morning, sunshine.", he can feel Mark’s smile.

 

"Good morning, hyung.", he nuzzles closer to Mark. The warmth he radiates is so tempting. 

 

Everything makes us humans smile is beautiful. At least, that’s what Jinyoung thinks. Hugging Mark’s is one of these things. Everything the older does to him, is beautifulㅡa different beautiful. He makes his heart forms a smile not just his mouth, that's a different beautiful. He does all of that to just him not just anyone else, that's a different beautiful. He feels like he is on a cloud nine and with the smile Mark’s gives whenever he's happy, makes him so satisfied. So Mark's is just his in a way nobody else has and in return Jinyoung is Mark's in all the ways nobody else but Mark has. 

 

Hugging Mark is his in a way. It's not like Mark's doesn't hug anyone. He does. Jinyoung saw him hugging Yugyeomie before but it's different and that's makes him special. So special. It makes him feel loved ‘cause Mark loves him and he loves him back. So hugging him is beautifulㅡso beautiful. 

 

"So warm…,"  He presses to the older more and more. Mark laughs and this is a sound is beautiful as a bird chirping. 

 

Jinyoung smiles, looking up to see his silly hyung's laughing face. Mark beauty always surprises him. Every time he sees the older, he is more beautiful than the last time. It's a lovely feeling. Mark is the most beautiful right now. Mark’s waking up faceㅡhis morning face.

 

The black hair is on fire with the sunrays settling above it, thanks to the slightly opened window. The sunrays didn’t stop with the hair but kept crawling in a beautiful way, shining more when they hit Mark’s cheeks. Even more when it meet his eyes, giving them a light color. Shit. These bloody sunrays kissing Mark’s face. That's not fair. Goddamn Mark is beautiful. 

 

His hands want to feel it too. So he didn't think when he let his hands go up. Fingers tracing every feature. He smiles when Mark closes his eyes. Jinyoung couldn't help but sits up and kissing his eyes while cupping the older’s face. He feels the pink forms in the artist’s cheek and he smiles. His heart is wilding. Sue him. Mark’s opens his eyes. 

 

"Mark…"

 

"Yes sunshine." He always loves this name from Mark’s lips. 

 

"I love you, you know?" 

 

Jinyoung thinks that he can’t stop confessing that to Mark. He knows that Mark knows that, but he can't help it. He wants to remind him that he loves him every time he feels like his heart is about to explode from all the feelings Mark wakes up in him. He is thankful. 

 

Mark’s genuine smile is always a satisfying response to Jinyoung. Taking the younger’s hands in his. "I know, love. I know."

 

"Come on. I really want to kiss you right now but I need to brush my teeth. You make it no easy to my heart, you brat.”

 

Both of their giggles, laughs fills the room and Jinyoung’s heart is laughing along, exploding with love. The younger wanted to wake up everyday to this. This a promise he makes to himself right now, at this moment. He wants to do this every morning. 

With Markㅡhis Mark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung was reading a book he snatched from Mark’s small library. He settled himself at the couch after they finished eating their breakfast and each taking a warm bath. Jinyoung washed the dishes today and Mark smiled to his stubborn boy. Mark wanted to do something in his studio so he excused himself. Jinyoung nodded smiling. 

 

Mark’s place is big so the older has a small self-built studio. He didn't see it but Mark told him about it one day when he visited him at his studio. The one they all know about. He also told him that sometimes his ideas keeps flowing and he needs to calm them down so he wanted to have his own space. 

 

"Sometimes it can be good to write these down but other times it consumes my mind. They suffocate me and I just can't help it but to let it out." Mark confessed to him and Jinyoung heart clenched. 

 

The trust between them keeps growing up everyday. Whenever he feels bad, Mark is his first thought. His calmness in chaos as much as he is Mark’s. Whenever Mark’s let it all out to him, he wants to chase every bad thought out. Mark isn't afraid whenever his vulnerability is shown to Jinyoung and that makes the younger more special. This side of Mark is only showed to him. The trust Mark gives and the warmth he seeks, all makes it hard not to fall more and more for the older. 

 

Air breeze plays with his fringe, cutting him of his deep thinking. He puffed his cheeks, standing, putting the book on the coffee table across.  He headed to the kitchen filling a cup of chamomile tea, he wants to give it to Mark. He’s been at the studio for hours now. Jinyoung can't help but worry. 

 

Mark approving him to enter after his soft knocking, he doesn't want to disturb him. He closes the door after. Mark thankful smile is a pure obstruction to his mind’s functions and to his eyes to make a full look to the studio. All of that is long gone when these canine teeth are shown. Jinyoung blinked few times before clearing his throat. 

 

"I hope I didn't cut you off something important but I made you tea."

 

"Well, Jinyoung, you need to know that there is nothing more important to me than you. You are the most important, right now and ever, babe."

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. Fire playing with the skin under his eyes. "Hyung~", he whined. Mark laughs. He took the hot cupㅡthe hot cup that as hot as the air surrounding the youngerㅡof Jinyoung hands and put it down. 

 

"What, lovely? I didn't say anything wrong.", playing with Jinyoung hair, the older smirks. The younger puffed his cheeks releasing a tiny breath between his lips. 

 

"Cute." Mark scrunched his nose. 'Now who is the cutest, hyung.' Jinyoung shakes his head and smiles. 

 

"So, any progress with whatever you do, baby." Mark smiled at the nickname. Jinyoung scoffedm this man is so whipped.

 

"Well, yeah. I’ve just finished editing some of it. There was this melody playing a long in my head so I try to mix it a little and this what I got.”

 

Mark sits Jinyoung on his chair. Leaning to press some keys with one hand is touching the younger’s side as it rests on the chair arm. Jinyoung is all hot and above all of that he could feel Mark’s breath is playing on his cheek. He tries to calm his bouncing heart. Silly. 

 

That music this time was louder than the track he gifted him, but not in a bad way. He doesn't know that much of the generes, but it’s catchy. He likes it a lot. The difference of instruments and all the tones plays in a harmony. A one he feels it. He really loves it and can't wait to hear it when he finishes it. 

 

"Beautiful, hyung. It’s really catchy. I love it.” 

 

"Really? I just think there is something missing.”

 

Mark was frowning. 111 was forming between his eyebrows. He was thinking deeply. The man is just a perfectionist, Jinyoung thinks. 

 

"I don't know hyung. For me it's good but you know more so here I’m if you want any sort of help I can offer.” He just sincerely wanted to help.

 

"Well ……" There is a pause when Mark put the mic in front of him. He panicked. Looking at Mark with a kicked puppy eyes. 

 

"Jinyoung~ah. Don't. I just want you to hum.” He smiled at him. 

 

What!! Jinyoung screams internally. He wants to help not to ruin whatever Mark think of and does. 

 

"But hyung. I’m no singer. I'm afraid.” His eyes plead for Mark to understand. 

 

"I know. But I have a feeling. Do it for me.”

 

It's rarely when Mark asks him to do something,but now is one of these rare times. 

"O-okay…” He breathed. 

 

"All I want you to do is hum whatever melody you think of when I start playing it again, okay?" Mark patted his head, he felt at ease somehow. He's going to make it for Mark. 

 

"Okay but at first, play it one more time before I start. I wanna hear it precisely this time.” 

 

Mark smiled, "yes sir.”

 

He tries to focus this time. He also tries to fit the hums he produced in his mind together with the music. He shut his eyes, feeling it with all of him. The draft finished and he open his eyes. 

 

"Okay.”

 

"Ready. Let's go.” Mark played the start button again.

 

Jinyoung starts. Thinking of nothing else but make this right. He wished it could help so he tones his humming down at some points and tones it up at others. Once long and other just a brief one. He just put his heart on it. His voice wasn't the most perfect but it he hopes it works this ㅡ with Mark. 

 

As soon as he finishes, he looks at Mark. 

“Sooo, was it good?”, he asked the silent boy. 

 

Mark’s eyes always a weakness point of the older. Jinyoung could easily figures the older out because of them. Right now, they say a lot and that's a lot. 

 

Perfect.” Mark kissed his cheeks. 

 

 

Racing around, Mark grabbed some papers. Looking at them. His smile was shown when he find what he’s searching for. Heading to Jinyoung again. 

 

"Now. I need you to try to sing the first part of this in your way to fit the music.”

He looked at Jinyoung with reassuring look, "just whatever you feel right about it.”

 

Jinyoung’s heart seriously dropped. But he tries to collect himself for once in this room. He sighed, "but hyung. My voice isn't…”

He didn't finish his words as Mark interrupted him. “Your voice is perfect for me.” 

 

He laughs. Loudly. This hyung is idiot. 'I swear to God, he's gonna be the end of me.' He thinks. 

"Okay..”

 

 

The words were great. It’s like they are written for two who are in love with each other. Memories brings happiness. Memories which are still remembered. Memories between two that is taken as a reference of a song for them. 

 

He kept trying. Once, twice, three times. He really stopped counting 'cause he and Mark kept working on this both. With Mark’s instructions, he tries againm and with an idea he suggests Mark edits. 

 

"With two minds, is always better. Specially when my partner is you.”, Mark says to him with an honest tone. He can't help but appreciate these words and grave it on his heart and mind 'cause he doesn't want to forget them. 

Mark was satisfied with whatever they did. He told Jinyoung that he is going to rearrange them and mix it a little pit and then everything will be done. He was happy. Truly happy with a very honest smile. There is nothing Jinyoung wants more than this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was humming the same melody as he starts making them food. The time runs fast like a person who is running for his life. He told Mark to stay and finish his work while he goes and prepares their meal. Mark’s pasta, yesterday, was delicious and he wants to make the older food at least edible because both of them needs it. 

 

"Food is ready.”, he informs Mark. 

 

Setting two bowls of rice and a meat soup with additional vegetables for them and a plate of salad. He feels satisfied. As soon Mark’s here, he smiled.

 

"The smell is good, sunshine.”

 

"I hope the taste is too, hyung.” He smiled pulling one of the chairs to sit. 

 

He waited till mark settled down and took a sip of the soup with his spoon. Marked hummed in satisfying way and that satisfies Jinyoung’s heart. He is so at ease. At ease in someone else’s dining table, someone else's kitchen, someone else’s place, someone else’s life. Mark is that someone. Mark is everyone. Mark is just the one. 

 

"You brat needs to know you’re perfect in every way. Even the cooking is a plus here.” He’s pouting at Jinyoung. Acting as he’s crying, wiping the fake tears, "oh lord, I am so lucky to have him.”

 

That makes Jinyoung's frame to lose its stillness and shakes in loud laughter. God he is really blessed. Blessed to have this silly hyung in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With two hot cups of green tea, waiting for them to cold down a little. Jinyoung is leaving zero space to Mark. Back is pressed to the older’s chest. His head's nestling on the older’s shoulder. His hands both are surroundding Mark’s hand that found its place on his stomach. Mark’s other hand is again as always playing with his hair. This feeling never never never fails to put him on peace. And Jinyoung feels that Mark feels it too. How he makes him feel. Every once in a while Mark puts a kiss on his head. God he loves it. Hoping it never ends.

 

"Higher”, Mark says. Jinyoung doesn't understand. 

 

"The song's title. What do you think, love?”, never breaking the caressing of his thump on the younger palm. 

 

"Higher ..... is nice title, babe.” He really likes it. 

 

"Higher how you make me feel. Higher how you take me with all of the love you give me. Honestly I wrote it at first thinking of you Jinyoung.” he paused as the younger’s heart stopped beating. 

 

"I was really happy when you helped me. Doing it together means a lot to me. Really. Thank you. This will be just for us. For me and you."

 

Jinyoung's mind was trying to work along with his heart to sort these feelings. The ones Mark keeps bringing them from under, making them alive in a way they never felt like it before. What can he do to give mark what he really deserve? He deserves more than Jinyoung, but for now himself is all what he's got. So, he gives him his all. 

 

He didn't know his tears were now down from his eyes till Mark kissed them away. The feeling is too much. He smiled at Mark, "you idiot hyung.”

 

Mark laughs and Jinyoung cupped his face pressing their lips together, gently but soon the kiss was too much. Pressing hard, closser he press himself to Mark to deepening it. Mark smiled, leaning. Talking all of Jinyoung mouth on his. Tasting every corner with his tongue. Jinyoung moaned. Sooner they parted to allow some air to enter their lungs. 

 

Jinyoung is all hot. His body is on fire. Mark’s kiss is a gasoline, making it hard and hard to set it-the fire-down. He always tries not to think of it too much and calm himself, but at the moment, this is long gone as the forgotten tea on the table. All of his thoughts were cut off by another kiss, more heated than the last. The growing ache to be touched more ㅡ to be loved more. It’s an agony and with every touch of Mark he feels relieved but more greedy for more. 

 

"Hyung~”, he pants. Chest is rising and falling. Out of breath. Mark’s eyes is eating him and he doesn't hate it. He craves for it. More. He thinks.

 

"Yes, sunshine.” a little breathed out. Jinyoung’s glad he is not the only one out of it. 

 

"Love me more, please.” Jinyoung doesn't feel ashamed. No. He wants to give Mark his whole and this is nothing compared to what he has for the elder in his both mind and heart, also soul as well. But, he wants Mark to have him in that way too.

 

"God, Jinyoung. You’ll be the end of me.”

 

Lifting him in his arms, Mark kisses him everywhere he could access on the way to the bedroom. He puts Jinyoung carefully down. One thumb caressing the younger's eyebrow.

 

"sunshine, you just don't know what you make me feel. Huh?”

 

Pulling Jinyoung head a little up in his hand, he captured his lips again in  small kisses. Jinyoung is a panting mess. He smiled to the younger and Jinyoung is in awe. Mark is beautiful, eyes shining, only looking at him as he some kind of a beautiful canvas. Jinyoung wants to cry. Mark started kissing his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw. And then, his lips again savoring all what he could. Jinyoung hands in his shirts, holding him for life. 

 

Mark were tracing every place in Jinyoung’s body with his lips. As soon as he undress both of them. Kissing them as he tries to remember every single bit of it. Jinyoung was also doing the same touching, panting with every kiss, sighing as if its life depends on it. He couldn't keep his hand to himself when Mark's like that above him.

 

Mark’s name on his lips was like an anchor; his ship needs to release when it arrives to the mooring. Right now Mark’s is the land safety. 

 

He is a real mess right here, right now, between Mark’s arm but he doesn't need it to end. This moment. So he presses closer and closer asking for more. Getting cut off when Mark’s words hits him. Bringing him back from his haze, 

 

“talk to me, sunshine. I don't want to hurt you.” Mark is out of breath as much as him. 

 

“Use words, love. Tell me when it hurts and if you want me to stop.”

 

Jinyoung nodded thankfully. Even right now the older is thinking of nothing but him. How to please him in a very careful way. He is in love. Fuck. 

 

Mark was nothing but gentle. And Jinyoung never wanted him to stop, but he asks for more. He wanted to feel Mark’s more. Mark is now his and he is Mark's in a very intimate way. His heart is beating as fast as Mark's and he is going to collapse from all of this intimacy. With one last call of Mark’s name he gives in and one last call of Jinyoung’s name Mark gives in too. 

 

Both out of breath, Mark kissed his forehead. Lying beside him, "that was the best harmony I've ever played, sunshine".

Jinyoung smiled at the description the older gave to their love. Jinyoung loved it. The feeling is just right and he keeps it in his heart. His hyung did him right. He's very thankful.

"The best song I've ever produced. the true meaning of higher." Mark teased him.

"Hyung you're just cheezy, stop it." , Jinyoung laughs, hitting Mark's arm and the older laughs.

 

"Okay, okay" , Marks take a breath in. "Now, we need to clean off.”

 

"Yes, I know. But I can't move. My legs feel like jelly, hyung.” he laughs. 

 

He opens his eyes when he felt a hand is under his legs while another supports his back. 

 

"What are you doing, Mark?” a bit shocked. 

 

"What do you think?” Mark’s smiles. "I’m carrying a spoiled lover to the bathroom.”

 

Mark kissed his cheeks. Walking. Jinyoung laughs nuzzling his nose to the older jaw then his neck. Just a little and he will purr like a cat. He laughs more. 

 

Mark took care of him. Running a bath for them both. Washing his hair gently. He was like massaging his scalp, he needed to sleep. He was tired and the act made him even sleepier. He tried to take of Mark as he could. 

 

 

 

Bed is a blessing for the sleepy Jinyoung. But a bed with Mark beside him is a feeling of what's more. What's after the blessing. What is after the happiness. He keep tracing every features of Mark’s face with his hand, the older do the same. They both can’t keep their hands off themselves. Pressing a longing kiss to his lips. One that says thank you, love you, appreciate the time with you. Mark smiled hugging Jinyoung after. His head is settled under the older chin again seeking for warmth, havin it when Mark’s hugs him tight. His nose nuzzles in the younger chest. He loves this.

 

“I have a school tomorrow, shit.” Jinyoung hate the idea that he will wake up early. 

 

“It’s okay, I will drive you there, sunshine.”

 

A smile crawls to his lips, “Okay, my hyung.”

 

With a kiss from his hyung, his eyes shut. He can't wait to spend another day with Mark but now he's sleepy. Dream land is calling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★
> 
> Song: GOT7 (Mark-Jinyoung unit) ㅡ Higher  
>          
> ★


	6. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✯
> 
> Song: GOT7ㅡ Paradise 
> 
> ✯

Mark beautifies everything, Jinyoung swears. The man is embodiment of beauty and grace. Jinyoung is blessed to have such a man to love him. To give him the safety and the understanding in the kind of relationship he never thought he would be a part of. He's happy that he can paint every passing minute, no, every passing second with Mark in his heart and mind. Make an art exhibition; where him is the only one invited to. A thing for himself and only him. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

Mark is a man of a few words but a once he talks or gives opinion to something, he is mindful, thoughtful of every word. He’s like an anchor and a wall that a one can lean on whenever he feels tired. For Jinyoung is even more than that.

 

   He is a friend when he needs to someone to talk to..   
   He is a father when he needs a thoughtful and a one urgent advice from..   
   He’s a lover when he makes loves, when he touches, when he kisses, when he gives the softest looks..   
   He’s even a mother whenever Jinyoung feels the amount of protection Mark radiates. 

 

  He’s many persons to Jinyoung and the only one he need,

  an only Mark. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

Jinyoung does everything to make it easy on Mark. He listened whenever he should. He care about everything. He smiles always. He talks whenever he should do, even if arguments are there but they are big enough to put a solution to. He gives him a distance whenever feels the older needs and breaks it whenever he feels like he should be so close. Nothing in this world is perfect but he think Mark is with his whole imperfections. The ones that makes him loves him more. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

Jinyoung is always thankful for his silly friend, Jackson, for dragging him that night to the club. That night was a beginning of the very first chapter of this story. The one Mark's trying to write it beautifully, flawlessly everyday. A one he’s grateful for. Yes, totally thankful every time his heart beats. Every time his heart blooms, his gut dances. every time his body lies still on bed after a very intimate night with Mark. Every moment Mark lifts and holds him close, just to take care of him after. Every times he’s put between two arms of a man, he gives him his all. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

Life's always been colorless but the color Mark’s brings, is more than enough to Jinyoung and he hopes he colors Mark's life with a color as beautiful and blooming as the one he’s been producing alongside this love. That kind of color he only sees it on the canvas Mark's painting, whenever they are at the same place. His only unique color. ‘artists should be envious that such a breathtaking color exists’, he thinks.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

There was never a ‘move in with me’ moment. It’s just happened. Staying for the weekend, coming after a tired day from dancing or school. His things gradually are there in mark’s place. A yellow toothbrush is there standing beside a red one, that’s always been there. Additional things came just spontaneously. They laughed a lot at this, how everything is moving in a very oddly right way. At the end Jinyoung is every night sleeping in one bed with the one he wants to lay next to. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

He’s always dancing to Mark’s songs. Each one always holds a story that could inspire a whole nation. It's always a thing makes him proud of such a man. A man of power with words. So he tries each time to translate those words to a dance. A move after a move from powerful words that form powerful sentences that hold powerful meaning, and that's enough to Jinyoung. 

 

The kiss Mark gives him, each time he shows him his new dance, is different from any kiss he gives him. Mark’s has his way to tell how he feels to Jinyoung through his eyes and his kisses. Each time with a kiss is different, in a very right way. 

 

The kiss after the dances is always rare, holds the most thankful feelings, Mark can show. It’s always approval that his dance was the most beautiful to Mark’s song. The appreciation that he chooses Mark’s song to dance to. The flawlessly made dance as Mark’s says usually. 

  It’s a kiss he really loves and he’s eager for it, all the time.   
  A kiss he tries his best to respond to in the most satisfying way that he could give, and when Mark sighs, he knows he’s done a very good job. Always tries to ignore the extreme excitement that cycles his heart and the effects of the electricity that runs through his body, whenever Mark’s presses more, hugs tighter, touches everywhere. He tries not to be a lost mess as Jackson addresses him whenever Mark’s name pops up, in their conversation. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

Mark is so simple to understand to read, at least to Jinyoung. So, whenever Mark’s cheek’s are tainted pink, Jinyoung knows he is the winner. That became his ultimate weapon. A simple touch of him can weaken the older and he takes it as an attack hit, always, which makes the elder sigh in defeat and the two words of ‘ungrateful brat’  leaves his mouth, by which makes Jinyoung laughs his heart out. Each time he is more in love than ever.

      Mark has the power to be the cutest, the most squishy person on this earth. Jinyoung likes it, likes too much. 

 

 

 

°°°

 

 

Meeting Mark was his serendipity. The euphoria Mark’s existence and love causes, is a fuel to him to live more and give more. He lets Mark loves him and in return Mark’s always content and happy with the way Jinyoung loves him. Fate is playing his game, in a way, Jinyoung’s really thankful for. He really doesn't want to let go. Not now, not ever, not anymore. 

 

 

°°°

 

 

The amount of trust Mark puts in Jinyoung makes his heart heavy, not in a bad way though. Jinyoung is always afraid to let the boy down in one day but it’s always Mark who tells him it’s okay to be afraid sometimes. It’s what keeps us going, that's he will never get angry if Jinyoung sways a little and it’s okay to talk him if anything like that happens. It makes Jinyoung’s heart more grounded. But the day Mark throws all of him to Jinyoung was too much. He kept sobbing for hours that time. The time Mark’s put an engagement ring to his finger. How can someone gives him his whole time. Mark’s time was wholly for him and his now. He doesn't mind giving Mark his time, even his life, he trusts the boy that much but to feel the trust which is giving to him from the older, was extraordinary. He was thankful and teared his heart and the overwhelming feelings down. All at once. Mark kept hugging him. Enveloping him with arms that kept gently patting his back. Soothing. 

 

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

The moment a third soul joins the quietness of their life, the more lively it became. A maltese dog joins in one day. “Coco,” Mark chose the name and Jinyoung loved it. The mess the dog's producing was always a source of laughter to them. And a friend of them Youngjae is very fond of coco that sometimes he spends time with, more than themselves. They are fond of the younger, he’s always cheerful. Jinyoung loves his everyday life with Mark. 

Yes, he does and will always do. He hopes the world find it’s peace once like he found his heart’s. 

 

 

Mark was and still his peace.


End file.
